


Of Candles and Cuddles

by HailHydra920



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Bucky Barnes Big Birthday Bash, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Candles, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: Bucky's 104th birthday!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Of Candles and Cuddles

Shy rays of light peeked through the cream-colored curtains and lightly danced across Bucky’s face. He scrunched his nose and turned in bed, a yawn escaping his lips. Reaching out his hand to find the warmth of his companion, he was met with cold sheets. He opened one eye sleepily and frowned when he saw that you were missing. All he wanted today were cuddles. Okay, and maybe some cake. The slow creak of the door grabbed his attention. You walked in with a smile, the candles on his cake softly glowing against your face.

“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Bucky. Happy Birthday to you.” You sang softly as you walked toward the bed.

Bucky’s chest swelled with warmth and he shifted in bed, so he was sitting upright. He couldn’t stop the smile that was forming on his face. Setting the cake softy on his lap, you looked into his sleepy, but bright blue eyes.

“Make a wish.”

Bucky smiled. “I don’t need to, doll. Everything I need is right here. Cake and a warm bed.”

You playfully glared at him and he chuckled. “Oh yeah, you’re here too. Thank you, doll. I love you.”

You watched as he blew out the candles and the tiny wisps of smoke swirled around. He gently picked up his fork and took a bite of his cake. He moaned in satisfaction and turned to you.

“I don’t know how you do it, but this is delicious. Cake for breakfast is literally one of the best things ever. I gotta make sure I hide this one, so Steve and Sam don’t get to it. We don’t want things to end up like last year.”

You laughed. “Yeah. You guys broke my coffee table.”

Bucky widened his eyes and pointed his fork at you. “That was Sam’s fault!”

“I’m sure it was.” You said rolling your eyes with a smile. “So, what does the birthday boy want to do today? Nothing to strenuous though. I don’t want to see a 104-year-old man fall and break a hip. Although, I’m sure Sam would enjoy it.”

Bucky set his cake on the nightstand and turned toward you. “Age is just a number, doll. Mine just happens to be bigger than most people.”

He then grabbed you and pulled you tightly into his chest. You giggled as he kissed your forehead. “All I want to do today is cuddle up with my girl. I don’t think that’s too strenuous.”

“Whatever the birthday boy wants. But unfortunately, the party Tony has for you is at 6. So, we can get as many cuddles in as we can before we head over there.”

Bucky nuzzled his face into your hair, his arms securely wrapped around your waist. “Fine. But Tony’s parties always end up in fire or flames.”

You giggled. “You dork. Those are the same thing.”

“Whatever.” Bucky mumbled as he kissed you.

~~~~~~~

“Uh, Tony, don’t you think this is a little dangerous?” you asked as he pulled out a big lighter.

“I live for danger, Y/n. Besides, what’s the point of turning 104 if you don’t get to blow out 104 candles?”

“Because most 104-year-olds don’t have the breath for that. But, fine, burn down the tower, it’s yours anyway.”

Everyone gathered around Bucky and his giant cake. Tony had lit all the candles and there was a literal raging fire on top of Bucky’s cake. Everyone sang to Bucky, and he didn’t know what to do, so he stood there awkwardly, heat rising in his cheeks. He wasn’t sure if it was from the attention or the fire next to him.

“Okay! Make a wish!” Tony yelled.

“I wish…” Bucky turned to look at you with a smile. “That Sam will get a girlfriend so he can stop bothering mine!”

Laughter erupted and Bucky turned to blow out his candles. The fire just seemed to get bigger. He blew harder, and the flames got bigger.

“Maybe we should—”

“Let’s all blow them out!” Tony interrupted you as everyone began blowing on it.

You face palmed and pulled Bucky away from the cake. The fire was getting bigger and things nearby started to catch on fire.

“You dummies! The fire was feeding off your air!” You yelled.

“Oh…”

~~~~~~~

“Told you Tony’s parties always end in flames.” Bucky said as the firemen rushed toward the tower.

“I guess it was kind of fun. I mean, we got to see Sam scream and run around when his pants caught on fire.” You shrugged.

“Yup. Best birthday ever.” Bucky chuckled. “Wanna head back to the apartment and get some more cuddles?”

You ran your fingers through his soft hair and smiled. “Whatever the birthday boy wants.”


End file.
